Robert Schroeder
Robert Schroeder (ロバート・シュローダー Robāto Shurōdā) is a scientist working for as a member of PANDORA. He is the leading expert on high energy physics inside Hell's GateShikkoku No Hana; Chapter 4 page 22 and also works on the Saturn Ring project.The Black Contractor, Episode 24 Appearance Dr. Schroeder has long, fuzzy white hair and a bearded chin. He has wrinkles around his blue eyes and wears spectacles. His typical attire consists of a pink shirt, green tie, red trousers, black shoes and a white lab coat.The Black Contractor, Episode 21 Personality Dr. Schroeder is a very smart and energetic figure who often comes across as comical. He asks visitors not to be strictly formalShikkoku No Hana; Chapter 4 page 22 and states that he does not hold grudges.Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 4 page 23 He can also go off topic when discussing something.Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 5 page 13 Dr. Schroeder was in the public news for a while after solving a puzzle. Background Robert was involved in the attempt to use a particle accelerator on the Heaven's Gate. The plan was about to be started just as the Gate vanished.The Black Contractor, Episode 22 Part in the Story The Black Contractor and Wei Zhijun.]] While working one night in PANDORA, Dr. Schroeder concludes that he has successfully solved a formula. He is confronted by a naked Brita, prompting him to think that he is overtired and he pulls a bottle of pills from his pocket. Before he can take any of them, she teleports him out of PANDORA. Due to his importance, a Doll was set to track him and it lost contact with him at the American embassy. He is taken to a large room underneath the embassy where he is detained by Wei Zhijun. They force him to divulge information on the Saturn Ring project before Brita suggests using him as bait for the Syndicate. When November 11 finds the professor, Brita teleports them both out the embassy. about the Jupiter Ring and Heaven's Gate.]] He is brought to a meeting between Amber and November 11, where he is asked to repeat what he has already told Amber's operatives. He asks how many of the five people in the room are no Contractors. Disappointed to hear that they are all Contractors, he asks about her previous promise not to kill him, no matter what he says. When she affirms this, he states that if his theory is correct, every Contractor will disappear from the planet. He recounts the plan for the Saturn Ring and disputes their claims that the plan is ridiculous and says it was attempted in South America with Heaven's Gate. This prompts Mao to demand to know if he was responsible for the Gate's disappearance. He denies it was them and states that the Gate did not disappear, explaining what he believed happened when the Gate vanished. with Hei's power.]] He listens as the others discuss the plan and their response to it, during which Amber says that November 11 will die when he leaves the building. Afterwards, he asks Mao how he thinks November will die. Mao replies that they will all have a death sentence hanging over them, which Robert thinks will be a problem as he is in the middle of some research. He the asks Mao is anyone would try to rescue him. Just then Hei storms the building and Robert looks on as Hei's power resonates with the Meteor Fragment that Amber is carrying, sinking to his hands and knees. A very shaken Schroeder is then rescued by Misaki Kirihara. When Eric Nishijima comes up to him, Robert tells him that he now knows why South America vanished, attributing it to Hei's powers. Eric sedates him and tells Misaki to escort him back to PANDORA for questioning. Sometime after his questioning, Misaki comes to PANDORA for a private meeting with him, but Nishijima insists on sitting in on the meeting.They explain the Heaven's Gate situation to her and Nishijima then explains that EPR intend to recreate the same situation. He says that in the event of a similar explosion to Heaven's Gate, all of Japan would be affected. He tells her that they will not let this happen and Robert states that they will destroy Hell's Gate. Nishijima explains about the Saturn Ring project. When they are preparing to activate the particle accelerator, the facliity is attacked and the accelerator is destroyed. However, Nishijima orders the start up of a back-up accelerator, much to Schroeder's surprise. He applauds the wisdom of creating a back-up since the lack of one lead to the failure of the Jupiter Ring project to destroy Heaven's Gate. Robert then works to track down the source of interference from a network of Dolls which is guiding BK-201 through Hell's Gate and relays the information to soldiers outside the Gate, who destroy the network. Robert listens as the preparations to fire the Saturn Ring commence and compares it to a competition between them and EPR. When Nishijima orders all cameras in the Gate to search for Hei, Robert dismisses the notion that he could have reached to core, but Nishijima insists on searching just in case. As Robert enthusiastically counts down to the firing of the accelerator, a video of Hei, Amber and Yin is displayed. Robert ignores it and fires the Saturn Ring, resulting in a brilliant white flash that engulfs Tokyo. However, Amber rewinds time, allowing Hei to attack the particle accelerator and trans-mutate the anti-Gate particles, rendering it inoperable. Robert explains this to his superiors and laments the fact that they cannot fire the accelerator. He then ducks for cover and flees when Yoshimitsu Horai murders Nishijima.The Black Contractor, Episode 25 Shikkoku No Hana and Ōtsuka.]] Late one night, Misaki Kirihara and Ōtsuka Mayu visit Dr. Schroeder in PANDORA. Misaki states that it has been a while since they last saw each other, but Robert states that it hasn't been all that long. When Ōtsuka introduces herself, he tells her not to be so formal. He notes that he is under house arrest, stating that his experiments ended in vain due to Hei but states that he does not hold a grudge against anyone. Misaki asks him if he has ever heard of a Contractor that can dissolve matter and leaves behind a black dandelion. Robert states that he is aware of such an individual, but that he died months previously with a lot of people watching.Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 4, pages 21-24 Robert explains that he was experiment on a particle accelerator which would build a wall to enclose Hell's Gate and came close to destroying the Gate, but he was prevented from succeeding by EPR. He also notes that there were a number of other experiments ongoing at the time, including the "Black Flower", an experiment involving a parasitic plant that resembled a black dandelion found within Hell's Gate. He reveals that two years ago, it attached itself to an investigator that came back from the Gate and subsequently triggered a violent change in the person, who killed his co-workers with unheard of strength despite not becoming a Contractor. He died before security arrived, leaving a number of black flowers sprouting from his body. He introduces them to Mina Kandaswamy and Sergei Vectrof, who was in charge of that research as Misaki and Ōtsuka are ushered out before talking with them in private. Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 5, pages 11-18 Robert later sneaks out of PANDORA to tell Misaki that "the two of them" want to talk to her.Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 17, page 28 He gives Misaki an experimental "Contact-type Anti-Gate Particle Irradiation Device" to use cure the Black Dandelion, telling her to think of it as a miniature Saturn Ring. He notes that Sergei began to make it, but he finished it at Sergei's request. He tells Misaki that he has not seen Sergei since she was in PANDORA. He tells her to look into the Nishijama Group, which has labs comparable to PANDORA.Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 26, pages 3-8 Inventions Jupiter/Saturn Ring: The Jupiter and Saturn Ring were particle accelerators intended to fire anti-Gate particles in to Heaven's Gate and Hell's Gate respectively and thus eradicate Contractors. Meteor Fragment Replacement: Robert was able to formulate a viable replacement for the stolen Meteor Fragment to use as a lense in the Saturn Ring.The Black Contractor, Episodes 21-22 Anti-Contractor Weapon: Schroeder develops a portable device that can be used against Contractors, which he likens to a miniture Saturn Ring.Gaiden, Episode 2 Contact-type Anti-Gate Particle Irradiation Device: Similar to the Anti-Contractor Weapon, according to Schroeder it can be used to defeat the Black Dandelion Contractor. Gemini of the Meteor Appearances Gallery S1E24 Robert Schroeder profile.png|Robert Schroeder S1E21 Schroeder held by Brita and Wei Zhijun.jpg|Schroeder is detained by Brita and Wei Zhijun. S1E22 November 11, Amber, Mao, Wei, Brita and Schroeder.jpg|Robert tells EPR about the Jupiter Ring and Heaven's Gate. S1E22 Mao and Robert Schroeder witness resonation.jpg|Schroeder witnesses the resonating of the Meteor Fragment with Hei's power. S1E22 Eric Nishijima listens to Robert Schroeder.jpg|Eric Nishijima listens to Robert. S1E24 Robert and Misaki discuss Tokyo Explosion2.png|Schroeder explains the situation and Saturn Ring to Misaki. S1E25 Saturn Ring control room, Nishijima, Schroeder.png|Schroeder oversees the activation of the Saturn Ring. C04p23 Schroeder, Misaki and Otsuka.jpg|Robert meets with Misaki and Ōtsuka. C26p3 Schroeder and Misaki.jpg|Robert gives Misaki the device. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:PANDORA Members Category:The Black Contractor Characters Category:Male